


He's a Good Person

by TheLanceShow



Series: Sorry! [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heart Break, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lols, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Shiro wouldn't dare.





	He's a Good Person

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing

It was way too late for Kashi's job to be calling him. Beyond ridiculous, actually; it was twelve in the morning. Lance was the one to see the screen light up.

A picture of Kashi's secretary, a handsome guy named Keith Kogane, showed. He was actually smiling for once. 

Lance frowned at the sight. It would've made a little more sense if it was Zarkon, but Keith? Why did he even have his number?

He felt a bad pull in his gut as his mind went haywire. Lance wasn't stupid and had been cheated on before. He knew the signs and he was hoping against all that Kashi wouldn't do that to him. He heard the toilet flush. Kashi walked out of the bathroom and yawned.

"Your work called," Lance said slowly, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't smiling in that usual way, how he always had the barest hint of a smirk on his face. His husband must have picked up on it. "It's pretty late."

"Oh," Shiro said, finger twitching. "Well, I guess they want me to come in."

Lance stared at him. "Now?"

"Yeah," Shiro muttered, walking over to the closet. He pulled out a blazer and jeans. "Sorry, babe. I'll be back soon."

"How do you know that?" Lance asked, trying his best to not blow up. "This is the first time this has happened."

"I'm just assuming."

"Why didn't they call you on your work phone?" The question hung in the air as Kashi turned to look at him.

"Keith was putting another branch number into my phone," He said, shaking lightly. "I guess he put in the rest of the contact information."

Lance peered at him blandly before giving Kashi the benefit of the doubt. He shrugged, then his mouth twisted into a frown.

"I didn't ask for those answers, but okay," Lance stared his husband in his eyes. It was always so easy to tell when he was lying. "Why was another branch calling you?"

"I'm not entirely sure," He said lowly. "We met with them last Friday, remember? They might have some questions."

"At twelve in the morning."

"I don't know how they work, Lance,"  _Shiro_ responded. Lance licked his lips and smiled, perfectly fake. It was a mask he was used to putting on.

"I can trust you, right, Kashi?" Lance asked, cocking his head. Inside, he felt like his heart was being stabbed repeatedly. But Shiro wouldn't do that to him, right? He's a good person.

"Of course, Kitten," Shiro smiled gently. He knew what that nickname yet. Lance was his.

For now.

He watched as he got dressed. Shiro gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before rushing out of the door.

Shiro's a good person.

Right?


End file.
